


Tricked And Treated – Art Post

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drawing, M/M, Sex Toys, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing post for the fic TRICKED AND TREATED, written by notobadthings.</p><p>It is part of the <a href="http://spnkinkbb.tumblr.com/"><strong>SPN King Big Bang</strong></a>.</p><p>Link to fic inside. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked And Treated – Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank Notobadthings for her marvelous story. It’s sexy as hell and, even though you wouldn’t appreciate cross-dressing, this one gets a pass 'cause it’s HALLOWEEN. Everybody gets a pass at Halloween.
> 
> Please go read it and let her know how wonderful it is because, well, it is.
> 
> Would I lie to you?? 
> 
>  
> 
> (The link is below along with the drawings 'cause, you know, I still want you guys to see them. :p loll)
> 
> .

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373211/)

 

 

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  **[CLICK HERE TO READ NOTOBADTHINGS’ FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373211/) ** (or on any of the two images)  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

 

 

 

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373211/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hesitate to leave kudos, or comments… I hope you liked my little drawings… now off to the story if you haven’t been yet. :D
> 
> If, for any obscure reason, you felt the need to share my drawing(s), please make sure to credit me.
> 
> You can visit my [**DeviantArt**](http://marmelady-orange.deviantart.com/) page for some more unrelated artwork if you ever feel like it. These drawings will also be published there soon.


End file.
